Dangerous Beauty
by waterenchantress11
Summary: When Namine is kidnapped by the traitorous members of Organization XIII, what will become of her friendship with Axel? Is Larexene just trying to get to Namine's head, or is she telling the truth? And will Roxas take the bait? Rated T for minor violence.


I rubbed the bridge of my nose, studying the sketchbook on my lap. Why couldn't I get this picture right? Was it the proportions? They looked fine, I thought. The colors were bright and cheerful. The background of Destiny Islands was one I knew all too well from my visions. So why did I feel like something was wrong?

The crayon in my hand hovered above the paper. Sighing, I set it down. I mentally brought the scene I was drawing into my mind. Yep, it seemed to match the picture perfectly. Why was I so wound up?

I leaned my head in my hand, closing the sketchbook. I looked at the bleak white walls of my room. The soft, sheer white curtains fluttered in a gust of wind. The floorboards creaked quietly as I got up off the chair and started pacing. I knew it wasn't good for me, but maybe it could clear my head. My thoughts only quickened in tempo, as if trying to outrun my feet. Walking over to the window, I stared outside. Nothing but the strange, twisted landscape of the World that Never Was.

The door to my room creaked. I didn't turn around, afraid of who might be standing there. There was a short pause, as if someone was hesitating in the doorframe.

"Namine?" A familiar voice asked.

"Oh. Thank god it's you, Axel," I said, finally convincing myself to turn around. He smiled a little, but it seemed more of a wince.

I cocked my head. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

He looked down. "We're leaving, Nam."

"You're—" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You're leaving? As in, for good?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." He looked back up at me, pain contorting his features.

"But… isn't that against the rules? If you're found, you'll be killed!"

"It's a chance I'll take." He paused, looked past me to the window, my sketchbook, the drawings hanging on my walls. "You shouldn't have trusted me, Nam."

"Wh—what?" His assumption startled me. Why would he say something like that?

He stepped forward a few times. "You're coming with me, Nam."

"I… I can't, Axel. I have to finish putting together Sora's memories…"

"I'm sorry, Namine," He said, closing more distance between us. "I really didn't want it to be this way…"

I backed up a few steps. "A-Axel, what are you talking about?" He was really starting to scare me now.

He held my hands tightly in both of his. I seemed so small next to him. He towered over me by at least a foot and a half. He looked deeply at my face. My eyes flitted over his features, trying to figure him out. What the heck was he planning?

I started going dizzy. The room swung a little. I realized, upon looking down at my hands, that his thumb was pressed forcefully on the pressure point on the inside of my wrist.

"A—Axel, please don't…." I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence. I felt sleepy, languid. My eyelids drooped, and black dots clouded my field of vision.

"Sorry, Nami," He whispered, and the lights went out.

"Ugggghhhh..." I moaned as I woke. I opened my eyes slowly, squinting against the light. "What the heck… happened?" I touched my head. I was laying against a wall. The room was fairly dark. Definitely not Castle Oblivion, with its trademark white… everything. Now that I looked closer, the walls of this place were a deep red. Glancing up, I saw high vaulted ceilings covered in regal golden dragon sculptures. I stretched a bit, craning my ears to hear anything that would let me know where I was.

A hushed conversation was being held on the other side of the wall I was leaning against. I pressed my ear against the red barrier, trying to decipher words. I couldn't pick up on much. I thought it was a man and a woman, though. Was someone other than Axel in on this plan? The man's voice sounded too deep for him. I could hear the woman's voice better as she said something a little louder. My teeth gritted in anger. Larxene. Great.

I stood up warily. I nearly fell down, my legs still weak and numb from unconsciousness. I glanced upward to the ceiling, where a glint of gold caught my eye. An emerald-eyed dragon stared back at me with a huge toothy grin. The tip of its tail twitched.

Wait—it _moved? _Since when do inanimate objects _move? _Great, was I still dreaming?

Suddenly, the little dragon started writhing. I heard a few cracking noises, and I flinched, expecting it to fall. Instead, in a flurry of sparkling scales, the totally-not-alive dragon swirled through the air and down to my eye level. It must have been only a few feet long. It looked like a Chinese dragon—scaly feet, a gently floating mane, and stag antlers. It smiled at me with the sharp little teeth, and its emerald eyes gleamed mischievously. A small throaty gurgle escaped from its mouth. My hands flew to my mouth. "Shhh," I told the little thing.

It made the noise again, quieter this time. Was I really talking to a sculpture? I must be going crazy.

It looked to the right, where two fans appeared, suspended in midair. I hesitated as it looked at me. Was this some kind of test? I reached out and took the fans, one in each hand. I opened one, admiring the silk. It was bright red, the fabric painted with a design that looked just like the little dragon floating in front of me. There were a few characters on the other fan that spelled my name in Chinese.

"For me?" I asked. It nodded twice, then bowed its head a little. I bowed back as a sign of respect. It responded with a higher- pitched gurgle, twisting upward to join its brethren on the ceiling. It settled into place, quickly becoming still again. I watched it incredulously. I blinked, and the scene returned to as it had been a few minutes ago. I looked at the dragon. Its emerald eyes sparkled once, but other than that it remained still. After assuring myself it wouldn't move again, I shook my head and stared at the fans in my hands.

I ran my fingers over the fan with my name on it. A gift from the spirits? I noticed the spikes on the length of the fan. The shafts of the fan were made of steel. Running my finger over the point, I noticed the sharpness of it. It sliced a small cut in my fingertip. The fans could come in handy. Once more, I mentally thanked the guardian dragon. It was then that I noticed my outfit had changed.

I was wearing a qipao. It was white with little silver dragons embroidered on it. It had a keyhole in the front and a mandarin collar. It was short, shorter than my normal white dress. There were slits up the sides, and it was even backless. Luckily, I was wearing my normal undergarments and some kind of underwrappings around my legs. I blushed when I wondered if someone had changed me during my sleep.

Well, I couldn't just carry the fans around with me. Searching for any form of pockets on the dress, I found nothing. Finding no other alternative, I stashed the fans in one layer of the side of the underwrappings. At least I'd have some kind of defense if worst came to worst.

The only door to the room opened, beams of light falling in and illuminating a hulking figure.

"Marluxia," I growled in the back of my throat. I tensed, ready to spring. My fists curled up into little balls.

The large man stepped towards me. Why did I seem so small when I stood next to any Organization member? Except Roxas, of course. He was about my height.

Roxas. Where was he? I longed for him now. I just wanted to be in the company of a friend. Someone I could trust. _Please, Roxas, come save me._

Marluxia chuckled, bringing me back to the present. He half-smiled evilly. My nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What the heck is going on?" I demanded, my voice laced with as much venom as I could manage.

"How cute," He said in the deep voice that contrasted greatly with his appearance. "Axel did a great job on your outfit." He eyed me up and down. My stomach wrenched on itself in loathing.

"Augh!" I exclaimed. "You're such a perv!" I frowned. I _really _hoped he was kidding about Axel dressing me. That would be just really, really awkward on way too many levels.

"Come on," He said, grabbing my arm. "It's time to be useful."

"You still didn't answer my question!" I said, struggling against his powerful grip. "What's going on?" He didn't reply, just dragging me out of the room. Larxene came into view.

He looked at her, his eyes questioning. She folded her arms and walked towards us, her head tilted slightly and her hips swinging as she walked.

"So pretty," She murmured, a delicate finger tracing my chin. She pursed her lips, a look of feigned regret on her face. "Too bad you're not going to be around for much longer. Oh well." She shrugged carelessly, circling around me like a vulture.

"Oh, and by the way," She said, behind me now, "I feel bad for you. I really do."

"What are you talking about?" I growled. I didn't want pity from this bee-yotch.

"Well, _I_ would feel like crap if Iwas being held captive and my own best friend didn't want to come and rescue me." She whispered into my ear. "Your knight in shining armor isn't coming to save you now," There was a tint of malice in her voice. She giggled a little. "Roxy isn't going to be here to see you die."

That set me off. I whipped around, a deep, animalistic snarl tearing up from my chest. Marluxia's hand restrained me from ripping her throat in half. She moved effortlessly out of my biting/clawing/kicking range.

"Aww, don't be mad," She said. "At least you have Axel…. No, wait. He betrayed you too! Woops, my bad. Looks like your life sucks right now!"

I gritted my teeth in loathing. My heart coursed with bitter hatred, and my eyes welled up with tears.

She smiled wickedly at me. "C'mon, number eleven, let's leave the two alone." She crossed her arms again and walked off. He let go of my arm and followed her like a dog. Only then did I notice that my hands had been tied while he was holding me.

I slumped down against the nearest wall. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Why did my life have to suck so bad? I just wanted to see Roxas, if only once before they killed me…

"Uh…" A voice came softly from in front of me. I looked up, already knowing it was Axel. I rolled my eyes as he leaned against the pillar a few feet away.

"Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about this…"

"I don't want to talk."

"Namine, really. I'm so…"

"No. You know what, Axel? You were right, before. I should not have trusted you. Because our friendship was just a big lie." I shook my head in disgust. "You were just using me…"

"No, Nam, it's not like that! I…"

"Then what IS it like, Axel?" I shouted at him. My throat burned from holding back tears. "If you were really my friend, would you have kidnapped me, and would you have taken me to some strange place? Wouldn't you have untied my hands by now if you were really my friend? Friends help each other out!" I was full on crying now. I looked at him spitefully. His face was twisted with pain.

"Nami, I am your friend. Please… I'm an idiot, just…" He sighed, looking away from me. "I'm a terrible person, I know. But, I hope you can forgive me…. When the time comes…." He glanced at me one last time before he walked away in the direction of Marluxia and Larxene.

I pressed my face against the wall, the tears flowing freely now. I smacked my head against the red paint a few times. I hated the situation I was in right now. My life really did suck.

Larxene came over to me. "Stop pouting and get up," She said, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me to a standing position. "Bite me," I growled. It didn't have the effect I wanted with my face covered in tears. I sniffled, struggling to stop the waterworks.

She only laughed, dragging me towards the center of the huge room. She rolled her eyes. "No thanks," She said. Positioning me in front of a gargantuan golden throne, she kept her hand firmly on my arm. I writhed, trying to escape her grip, but her hold only tightened. Her nails dug into my arm, leaving little punctures. I gasped at the sight of blood.

"If you try to be difficult, I'm authorized to use any force necessary." She explained matter-of-factly.

Marluxia and Axel came from the shadows, standing in front of us by some twenty feet or so. Everyone's eyes shifted toward the door, as if waiting for someone to knock. We stood in silence.

"He's coming," Marluxia's deep voice tolled some long time later. And then it dawned on me why I was here.

"Oh my god," I breathed. "I'm…. the bait…. For Roxas?"

Larxene looked at me like I was an idiot. "She's finally figured it out," she announced to the two men standing in front of us. "Wow. For a witch, I thought you'd be quicker." She rolled her eyes and turned towards the door again.

So all of this… the kidnapping, the tying up, the taunting, the getup….. it was all just to distract Roxas. I would be the main instrument of my best friend's death.

"We're not intending to kill him," Larxene voiced, as if reading my mind. "He's too valuable. You're here because his friends are his weakness. The Key of Destiny is a critical piece of our little rebellion. You see, we have been doubting Xemnas's…. efficiency at achieving Kingdom Hearts. So, we've decided to get it on our own." I hated how she talked about him like that, as if he were an object rather than a real person. I shook my head, mentally begging Roxas not to come.

Axel turned back to me, with sorrow-filled eyes. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. He looked down, then forward once more.

I looked up at the familiar _swoosh_ing sound of a portal of darkness being opened. My heart tripled in pace. _No, Roxas! Don't! _I willed him to leave. Larxene covered my mouth with her hand.

A short, hooded figure appeared from the swirling blackness, carrying two keyblades.

"Marluxia." His beautiful voice sounded odd in the huge throne room. It echoed and spit back at itself. The voice of my best friend was distorted, warped thick with bitterness and anger.

"Roxas. Number thirteen, the Key to Destiny. Welcome to the Land of Dragons. Tell me, how did you find us here?" Marluxia spoke as Roxas pulled his hood down, revealing his beautiful face. The fair skin, the huge blue eyes…. My eyes ran over every aspect of his face.

"That matter is none of your concern." He spoke formally, trying to contain his rage. His eyes flickered to Axel, and then to me. He glanced over me, as if trying to see if they had hurt me. I bit my lip. The tension in the room was so thick, I could have reached out and touched it.

He focused on Axel. "How…. Could you…?" He said. I could tell he was hurting. "You kidnapped my best friend, OUR best friend…. What happened? I thought you were my friend. You betrayed me." The bitterness was like a slap in the face.

"I'm sorry Roxas. I don't know what's right these days…. But, unfortunately, this isn't about our friendship anymore. It's survival of the fittest." He looked away, ashamed.

"And that is why you're here," Marluxia's voice boomed. "We give you two options, and two only. You can join our rebellion," he glanced at Axel, who was staring at Roxas with pleading eyes, "Or you can leave. If you choose the latter, we will have to eliminate you. However, if you choose the former, the girl will be safe."

I managed to peel Larxene's gloved hand from my mouth. "ROXAS, DON'T DO IT!" I shouted. He instantly turned towards me. "I'll be okay! Leave now!" Larxene growled at me and whispered, "Shut up," as she clamped her hand over my mouth once more.

"Hmmph. Isn't she cute." Larxene said, drawing a kunai from her sleeve and twirling it in her fingers. "It would be a shame if she had to die, wouldn't it?" She tilted my chin upwards and traced the line of my jaw with the knife. Roxas stepped forward, and everyone tensed except for her. She just giggled.

"Such the hero. Same old Roxas. My oh my, you are so predictable!" She half-smiled. I struggled against her arm across my chest that barred my escape.

"What are your terms?" He asked slowly, his eyes concentrated on me.

"Join our alliance, and you must agree to whatever we order you to do, without resistance. If you do so, Namine returns to you unharmed. However, if you choose to decline our offer, we very well may attack you. And the girl, unfortunately, loses her life." He said it so lightly, it made me sick.

Roxas paused, his eyes still following Larxene's slightest movements. He considered Marluxia's offer.

"I…" He glanced up at me once before turning to Marluxia. "She won't be hurt?" He glanced disbelievingly at Larxene.

"Why, of _course _not," She purred. "What do you take us for, barbarians?"

His eyes narrowed. "I accept your terms." He pursed his lips.

"Good, good," Marluxia said. At the same time, I screamed a muffled, "NO!" from Larxene's restraint.

"Hmmph. Wise choice," She said. "But not wise enough. Really Roxas, I thought you would be smarter." Her kunai danced along my throat, barely touching me. The tiny knife stopped at my shoulder. She pressed the edge into my flesh, making me gasp. Her hand moved away from my mouth as she pushed the blade deeper. My breathing quickened. A cry escaped my mouth.

That pushed him off the edge. He sprinted towards me, but the larger Marluxia stopped him in his tracks, pinning his arms behind his back and making him drop the keyblades he held. Axel plucked the weapons from the floor. Marluxia turned his face towards mine.

"Tell him how bad it is," Larxene whispered in my ear. "Tell Roxy how much it _hurts,"_ She hissed, not satisfied with my small gasps of pain. She widened the cut, making me scream. It felt like poisonous fire was searing my arm. I thrashed in her hold, trying to break free. Blood ran down my arm and onto the floor. My eyes flickered to all the faces in the room. Roxas tried to look away from the terrible scene, bur Marluxia made him watch my torture.

"Roxas… get away while you can…" My voice came in short bursts, in gasps. I knew at this point it was pretty much impossible. My eyes went to Axel's face. He was watching Larxene in revulsion.

"Larxene," Axel said quietly. "Stop it. This wasn't part of the plan."

"What did you say, number eight?" She said, jabbing the kunai into another spot on my arm. "Are you going to save the girl? Turn on your new family?" She flickered her eyelashes.

"Stop," Axel said, gritting his teeth. "Her pain is unnecessary."

"Aww, but it's so much _fun!" _She said. "Why don't you try?" She held the kunai out to him.

Despite the ever-present pain, I remembered the gift from the spirits. The fan, cold against my leg.

I slowly, discreetly grabbed the fan from the underwrappings while everyone else's attention was focused on Axel. I pointed the sharp spikes at her thigh. Only one chance to get this right.

_Spirits, guide my aim,_ I prayed mentally. While her attention was diverted, I quickly jabbed her leg with the fan.

A deathly scream escaped her mouth as she dropped me. The fan stuck in her thigh, the wound quickly oozing blood. She stumbled a bit, staring at the fan. Its spikes had pierced her leather coat with ease and had gone straight into her flesh.

_Hope that hurts, bee-yotch, _I thought to myself. I took advantage of her momentary distraction and ran in the opposite direction of the throne, towards Roxas. He realized the opportunity too, and wriggled out of Marluxia's grip around his chest, which had slackened as Larxene had been stabbed. Roxas roundhouse-kicked him square in the face, probably breaking his nose. I wanted to high-five him as he joined me. He stood in front of me protectively, an arm separating me and the scene.

"Nice one," I muttered, referring to Marluxia.

Larxene's high pitched voice was maniacal when she spoke. "Oh, you little girl! You will REGRET that! You have breathed your last breath!" She held the fan in her hand, the spikes covered in blood. She tossed it aside. It clanged on the stone floor metallically.

She drew all of her kunai. Marluxia summoned his scythe in a shower of flower petals. Axel looked at the two members, and then threw Roxas Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Roxas caught them in midair.

"Whose side are you _on?" _Roxas shouted to him.

"Yours, for now." He said, momentarily startling Larxene. "You go! I'll hold them off!" He started summoning a fire attack. Roxas nodded, and a portal of darkness opened up behind us. Axel turned his back, and Roxas grabbed my hand. Giving one last glance towards our best friend, we ran toward the portal, and we stepped in. Closing behind us, we could hear one last crazed scream of Larxene before it faded into oblivion behind us.

Darkness swirled around us for a moment, but soon the portal spit us out in a glowing, nighttime city. Roxas walked out, still holding my hand, his hood drawn. The portal and loss of blood made me dizzy, and I stumbled. Roxas placed a hand around my waist to support me as we walked over to a skyscraper. He sat me down on its steps.

He ran his fingers through his hair when he pulled the hood down. "Thanks god that's all over," He muttered. His weary eyes looked up at me. "Are you okay?" He asked, startling me with a hug. "Of course you're not okay. What a stupid question." He murmured into my hair, his breath hot against my neck. I blushed a little, my arms wrapping around his back.

He pulled away from the embrace after a minute. His fingers ran over my wounds, still bleeding. He unzipped his coat, pulled off his shirt, and ripped a piece from the bottom. He wrapped the black cloth around my shoulder a few times and tied it tight. I winced a little, but the bound wound felt better than before.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he worked, his delicately strong fingers moving quickly and efficiently.

"Wh-what?" I gasped. He looked up at me. "What the heck are you talking about? None of this is your fault!" I shook my head, incredulous he was even trying to apologize to me for _saving my life_. "I should be apologizing to you! I should be down on my knees, thanking you! You just saved me from certain death, almost got yourself killed, and you're saying sorry?" I snorted. What was wrong with this kid?

He stopped, sitting up. He gazed into my eyes. "You're funny," he said. I sighed and laid back on the steps, tilting my head as I looked at the stars. The moon was full and shining. Roxas laid down next to me.

He snorted after a few minutes of silence. "I'm guessing you didn't pick that dress." I reddened and focused very hard on a random star.

"Yeah," I said after a moment. "How'd you know?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're more modest than that," He said, answering me anyway.

"They were trying to get on my nerves by telling me Axel picked it." I shivered, half of disgust and half of cold. I could feel Roxas's eyes on the side of my face. "And it worked," I mumbled lowly, inaudible to even his sensitive ears.

"Really?" He said, lifting an eyebrow. "Hmph. Larxene will do _anything _to get under people's skin." He rolled his eyes. "So…where'd the fans come from?" He asked, gesturing to the other steel fan that I still gripped in my hand.

"Oh." I said. "Ha. You'll never believe me."

"Of course I will."

I went and recounted my story. He listened intently, nodding occasionally. "I'm not surprised," he commented at the end. "Spirits do sometimes give gifts to those worthy of receiving them. Keep that fan. It's very special." I fanned my face sarcastically, making him laugh. I chuckled for the first time that very long day.

I moved closer to him, shivering again. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he draped his coat across us. He stroked my hair absentmindedly as we gazed up at the stars.

"So, what now?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure," He said after a moment of contemplation. "For now, let's not think. Let's just… stare at the stars. Forever." I sighed wistfully, wishing it could be true.

"For now," I agreed sleepily. My eyelids were growing heavier as I spoke. He smiled at me, a thumb running over my cheek.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He whispered, his mouth inches from my ear.

"I'm glad… you came…." I'm not sure when I drifted off, but it must have been after then, because I have no memories of more conversation between the two of us that night.

We fell asleep under the stars and moon that night, and whenever I go back to that place, even today, I can't help but feel that the heavens are smiling down on me. It will forever hold a special place in my heart.

And so ends my side of the story, of one of the most dangerous and beautiful events of my life.


End file.
